<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luckiest Platonic by loveubluelou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051877">Luckiest Platonic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveubluelou/pseuds/loveubluelou'>loveubluelou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball Player Harry Styles, Eventual Romance, Illusions, M/M, Photographer Louis, Pining, Rejection, asshole character, i also have a thing for harry pining, i kinda have a thing for louis crying, me reflecting my zouis obsession a bit, ok thats it ig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:29:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveubluelou/pseuds/loveubluelou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The photographer of the school games, Louis Tomlinson, has plenty of time to photograph the basketball player Harry Styles who runs around on the field with his shorter-than-everyone-shorts. He must've been the luckiest platonic to ever exist.</p><p>But his world comes crashing down when he gives the editor wrong photos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1.Nameless Disk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another basketball game, another great day for Louis. You know, whenever Harry Styles wears his number 25 jerseys and the shorts he cut perfectly, it's a great day. </p><p>And that was probably same for that annoying girl group. They were sharing everyone on the team amongst themselves and then act like they were their girlfriends. Actually Louis once heard them talking about kicking a girl out of the group because she liked Harry, even though there was another girl who liked him as well.</p><p>They were bothering Louis too. Let me tell you, there was nothing worse than taking stupid pictures of these bully girls for their Instagram, for a very gay man who loves photography with passion.</p><p>Even though he survived until today it looked like they weren't going to let him go. Once Harry had to save him from them, saying they had a photoshoot they have to shoot together. He probably knew Louis because he was the photographer of the team. Louis was about to leave before he start blushing like crazy after saying thank you for saving him, but Harry said they had to make the photoshot now that they said they would.</p><p>"You know, I wouldn't say no to a few pictures, it wouldn't be too bad if I got some likes."  Oh dumbass, Louis would be your special camboy if you wanted him to be.</p><p>Even though he gave him his pictures after the shoot, there is no need to say that he kept the copies for himself -of course-. Like seriously, they went out at night and did a little photoshoot in the park, under some road lights and moon. </p><p>Suddenly Louis realised where he was, he was almost going to miss the game because he was dreaming about Harry, again, and that is none of your business.</p><p>With this game, the tournaments were officially starting and Louis already took some nice pictures for the school paper. The editor of the paper, you see, Alex, hated Louis, he was under the impression that Louis was too annoying. ‘You go around, make jokes that are not funny and fly around like a fucking fairy’ What could Louis do if Alex’s life energy was non-existent?</p><p>But there was nothing Alex could do because it was the principal who chose Louis for the position of taking photos. There was no way Alex could protest his desicion.</p><p>It was all great for Louis of course. Every basketball game meant new Harry content for him, he was the luckiest platonic in the history.</p><p>When the game ended their team was the winner. Even though Louis was supposed to be taking photos of the victory he couldn’t help but focusing the camera on Harry’s joyful face. He was going around and hugging every single person with bliss. Louis wanted to thank to whoever that thought of the confetti, he didn’t know if he was doing a shoot for Vogue or just taking pictures of highschool basketball game.</p><p>After a last one with the team holding a small cup it was all done. The players were headed to the locker rooms while everyone else went through the door. Being a school photographer didn’t provide a locker room pass, sadly. If only he could go in there with his camera.. Not for him obviously, selling the pictures of the shirtless and sweaty boys to the girls would make him rich.</p><p>Now all he had to do was go and give the photos to Alex after editing them a bit. Most of the photos were Harry this time, he couldn’t help himself because it had been a long time since the last game.</p><p>After working the photos in his free period, he sorted them into two different disks and went to his locker. Both disks were black but he always gave Alex the one with his name LOUIS on it. If he were to lose the disk it would be safer this way, some nameless disk with Harry Styles’ photos in it.</p><p>Next period they were in the same class with Harry, it was one of the rare ones they had with the higher grade. If the team didn’t skip the school after victory anyway.</p><p>When he made it to class, he saw some of the faces from basketball team. Nice, he thought. They probably didn’t want to start skipping so early in the tournament.</p><p>They would probably win more games, their team was really good. Also most of them wanted sport scholarships so they were careful with their education.</p><p>Harry was one of the stars of the team so his carier was very certain in everyones eyes. Louis could already imagine the days people watching him on tv, and he couldn’t wait for it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Some girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry came a few minutes later then teacher and after murmuring some apologies, he sat right next to Louis. Louis tried to check what he was doing without getting caught but Harry just opened a random page from his book then turned to Louis.</p><p>“Louis,” when he whispered, Louis took a deep breath and looked in his eyes. He leaned to his ear, “I heard some girls talking about asking you for a shoot. I thought I should tell you.” Louis almost missed what he was saying because he was busy focusing on how close his lips were to Louis’s face.</p><p>“What girls?” he asked dumbly and Harry frowned.</p><p>“Does it matter?” Harry whispered, frowning.</p><p>“Um, yeah, if they ask nicely I do it. Except that annnoying group.” </p><p>Harry lifted his eyebrows and nodded. Then he turned to the teacher abruptly. “Yeah, yeah it was that annoying group,” he said shortly. “Be careful, maybe I can’t save you this time”</p><p>Louis waited for Harry to look at him again but he didn’t, so he reluctantly turned to his book, too.</p><p>A part inside of him, that believed Harry liked Louis, was saying that Harry was jealous. Louis scoffed at that internally. Harry Styles, who didn’t even know about him until recently, was jealous of Louis? No way.</p><p>Then, Harry started gathering his belongings, checked for teacher to see her distracted and quickly changed his seat next to one of his friends at the back of the class. There you go. He can’t even stand sitting next to you, and here Louis was thinking he is jealous. It’s suprising he stayed this long.</p><p>So he sighed and tried to focus on the teacher. It’s all good Louis, he thought, you still have to give the disk to Alex keep your energy up. You have a long life to be sad about how you’ll never be in Harry’s league anyway.</p><p> </p><p>When the bell finally rang, Louis went to the printing room Alex usually used as his habitat. It was a benefit for Louis, him being not-social, that way he was able to find him whenever he needed. No wonder he hated Louis for being social, jealous fucker.</p><p>There was a sad part though, he was close friends with Harry. Louis never knew what Harry saw in him, they were probably solving puzzles when they hang out together, they literally had nothing in common. They would sometimes eat lunch together, Louis saw them when he was ogling Harry.</p><p>When he burst into the room without knocking on purpose, Alex was on the computer. He looked at Louis briefly, rolled his eyes then ignored him. Oh, as if Louis was so happy to see him, idiot.</p><p>“I brought the photos from the game.” When he didn’t get an answer, Louis pushed his head between Alex and his screen to annoy him.</p><p>“What is this? Looking for animal porn?” Alex pushed Louis’ head with a huff.</p><p>“No Louis. I need to do the research for the ecology corner of the paper, if you could get your big ass head out of my sight.”</p><p>“Oi, my head is not big, you-”</p><p>“I’m such an idiot and I ruined everything again-” It was Harry who burst into the room and interrupted Louis. Apparently it wasn’t just the lunch time that they spend time together.</p><p>When he realised Louis’ existence he looked at him with big eyes and stuttered, “Um-I, I was..”</p><p>“Come in Harry, Louis was leaving anyway.” Louis was well aware that meant simply ‘get the fuck out of here’, so he frowned.</p><p>“Whatever. There. Your photos.” He took the disk out of his pocket and slammed it on the table, he also slammed the door on his way out. He huffed loudly when he was in the almost empty hallway. Would it be a crime if he spent two more minutes in the same room with Harry? Twat!</p><p> </p><p>Sunday morning his legs were killing him because of the photographing job he did at his moms friend's wedding. He was thinking about how he didn’t have it in him to go downstairs even for a breakast when someone knocked on his door.</p><p>Behind the opening door, it was his mom with a breakfast tray and the baby twins holding her shirt. They both were looking sleepy and so cute with pacifiers in their mouth. Louis would tickle them until they were crying if he had an energy.</p><p>“Honey, I’m going for groceries, would it be okay if I left them with you?”</p><p>“More than okay” Louis smiled.</p><p>“Thank you for yesterday, I figured you’d be tired, you stayed there even after I came home.” He pointed the tray. Louis didn’t deserve this lovely woman.</p><p>“Thank you mom.” She left the tray on the drawers next to the bed, twins following her while she left a kiss on Louis’ hair.</p><p>“I fed them so they’ll be okay.” She put some toys they left here before on the carpet. Louis was sure they were calm because they were sleepy, you would be suprised how much trouble these cutie pies could make when they were full on energy.</p><p>“Bye.” Louis checked his phone when she left and cleaned his notifications.</p><p>“So it looks like we're together for a while huh?”</p><p>Neither of them paid attention to him, Ernest threw the plushie in his hand then laid on to floor, just watching the ceiling.</p><p>“Same Ernie, same.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Clothes On the Floor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis brought out some books and decided to study for a while until his mom come back. He didn’t realise how much time passed when he was brought back to earth by a message notification. He checked the twins on instinct before, oh great. If you’re bored or anything, just mess up every book your brother have. They were even helping each other, Louis shook his head with disappointment.</p><p>He reached for his phone with a stupid smile on his face. Oh Harry, would it be too bad if you liked Louis back, you could have little babies by now. Let’s ignore how were in highschool for now.</p><p>The message was from Instagram. From Alex. Now that was interesting. It must’ve been something important if he was comminicating Louis without puking.</p><p>There was only a sentence.</p><p>You’re gonna love this issue.</p><p>What? Was he talking about the school paper?</p><p>Why?</p><p>Maybe it was a mistake, he thought. There was no answer so he shrugged. He had more important business than him, like taking care of the babies who were dedicated to bringing out everything they could reach from the drawers. Louis preferred having his underwear on the floor under different circumtances, thank you.</p><p>He brougt them them downstairs and opened the tv. Jay would be home soon, so he could play some games while the twins watched their favourite animation, he guessed.</p><p> </p><p>When he stepped into the school, the message from Alex was long forgotten in his mind. He talked to Niall on the first break. They had two common periods after lunch.</p><p>Now he had one with Zayn. God knows what he was going to talk about this time, to spend all geometry.</p><p>When he closed his locker he felt a pair of eyes on his back, but the owner of them turned his head swiftly when Louis looked at him.</p><p>It was weird but not unusual. Not that he was flexing, he was very suprised when he realised people found photography cool. To him it was just something he was used to.</p><p>He found Zayn arguing with some kid in the class, his finger was pointed aggresively into the kids chest. Louis ran to him but at that moment their teacher decided to come. Also Zayn noticed Louis and aggresively closed the school paper that was in front of Peter.</p><p>Louis remembered Alex’ message at that moment. Even if it wasn’t meant for him, he wondered what made this issue so enjoyable. Also what was happening here? He looked up frowning but before he could say anything Zayn was holding him by the arm and dragging him to their seat.</p><p>He just lifted his eyebrows at him in question, he didn’t need words. Why would he argue with gossipy Peter? Zayn was the last person in the whole school to get included to a drama.</p><p>In answer to Louis’ silent question, Zayn just closed his face with his palms, with an exasperated sigh.</p><p>“Zayn,” he whispered, Bay Watson was already starting the lesson and Louis didn’t want to listen to a lecture about silence during lesson.</p><p>“Louis,” said Zayn, when he finally met his eyes. “When the bell rings we’re running to the toilets, okay?”</p><p>“What, toilet? Why?!” What was Louis missing really?</p><p>“I’ll explain then, lets listen the teacher.”</p><p>“Oh, every geometry you won’t shut up, but when I’m curious you felt like listening the lesson?” Louis wasn’t buying it, try again.</p><p>“It’s not important okay?” Nope, Louis still wasn’t buying it. “Just be ready to get out of here as soon as possible. Don’t use many pens or whatever you have.”</p><p>In answer to Louis’ emotionless face he just breathed and turned his face. Really Malik? How was he supposed to focus now?</p><p> </p><p>“Get ready.” When Zayn nudged him, he lifted his head. Oops, apparently he didn’t have a problem focusing, forgot about the arguement.</p><p>Even though he still didn’t understand anything he listened to Zayn and put everything to his bag. Zayn’s eyes were on the clock, if this was something stupid he really was going to get beat up by Louis.</p><p>And the moment bell rang, Zayn really was up and running with Louis. “Run, run, run” while the halls were getting crowded they reached the toilets and Zayn locked them into a stall.</p><p>“Um, I don’t understand what’s happening but, if someone notices both of us here, I don’t think it’s gonna be good.” Zayn just looked up and took a deep breath. It musn’t be a nice experience in a toilet, Louis thought. His scrunching face confirmed his thought.</p><p>“Louis!” when he hissed Louis took a step back. Why was he angry all of a sudden? “How can you be so dumb? I can’t believe you.”</p><p>“What the fuck did I do?”</p><p>“The disk you gave to Alex! God, you still don’t know!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. luckiest platonic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zayn turned to Louis calmly, like he realised he was getting angry, “Um, look, don’t freak out okay, it’s not the end of the world and we’re with you.” He opened his backpack.</p>
<p>“I’m starting to get scared.” It came out like a question out of his mouth. “What do you mean the disk I gave to Alex? The photos from the game-”</p>
<p>All of a sudden his eyes widened with the puzzle that got completed in his mind.</p>
<p>Alex, disk, photos, message and the issue.</p>
<p>“Zayn,” when his voice came out weirdly calm Zayn bit his lip. “No. That can’t happen. No.” Zayn took out the issue slowly and he waited.</p>
<p>“Zayn, really?” When he started crying  Zayn hugged him tightly.</p>
<p>“It’s gonna be alright Lou, they’ll forget it tomorrow.” Louis started sobbing so he tightened his arms. “I’m gonna kill that fucker. Maybe Styles likes you too, maybe it will end well. Please don’t cry.” Louis shook his head.</p>
<p>“I need to leave the school, actually I need to leave the town. I’ll move to my dads. Yeah, I’ll.. I-” Zayn held his hand that was trying to get to his phone. His crying wasn’t slowing down.</p>
<p>“Louis, calm down. It’s not that bad. Please, you’re not going anywhere. If someone is going, it can be Alex. There must be a punishment for this.”</p>
<p>Louis tried calming down and wiped his eyes. Did Harry see them yet? Definitely. Louis was sure that every student went to him to have a laugh about Louis. Did he have fun?</p>
<p>“What did he write?”</p>
<p>After making sure Louis wasn’t making a move for his phone, Zayn started changing the pages until he found what he was looking for. Then he saw them. The photos he took with his own hands. Also a big headline that a person with ninety nine percent eye problem can read.</p>
<p>“LOUIS TOMLINSON, THE LUCKIEST PLATONIC OF ALL TIME, COULDN’T HIDE HIS LOVE WHEN HE GOT DISRACTED BY HIS CRUSH HARRY STYLES”</p>
<p>Louis cringed.</p>
<p>“We can announce that Louis Tomlinson, the photographer of the school, who plays the cool boy in front of everyone, has a big crush on basketball player Harry Styles. We’d like to congratulate Tominson on how he didn’t show anything while he was photographing Harry all this time. Also the photos are edited perfectly. How many of these have you got on your walls Louis, eh? If there’s anyone who wants Styles’ hot looking photos, girls, you can find me. Now that we know Styles attracts more than only opposite gender, boys, you can find me too ;)”</p>
<p>Louis hit his head to the wall, groaning.</p>
<p>“Gross,” he hit again. “That’s terrible, now Harry, and the whole school is going to think that I’m pathetic, actually worse, a stalker.”</p>
<p>Zayn put his hand between his head and the wall. “Stop that. You know what people thinks is not important at all.”</p>
<p>“You say what Harry thinks is not important, huh? I don’t even want to think about it. I’m sure there’s so many people around him, and those girls.. ughh. Please throw me into the toilet and flush on me. Or let get out of the window and bury me. I can’t live with this shame anymore.”</p>
<p>Zayn rolled his eyes while he opened a message that came from Niall.</p>
<p>Is he okay?</p>
<p>Kinda, he’s over the ‘I’m moving away’ phase. Now he’s on the ‘bury me’ phase. How’s outside?</p>
<p>There’s people every corner, reading the paper.  Saw Styles storm into the print room, I think it’s better if Louis goes home today. I don’t want to see him sad.<br/>

I’ll let u know</p>
<p>“Hey, Lou” Zayn slowly removed Louis’ hands from his face. “You good, right?” Louis shook his head but Zayn kept talking. “You know, it’s not the end of the world. Maybe we could say something like, you were doing an album that included the whole team, and you brought Harry’s to school to edit them?” Zayn asked with a real excitement. He was watching his best friend love Harry beautifully from far and he couldn’t stand him being sad because of some wanker.</p>
<p>“I don’t think they would believe Zayn. I wouldn’t buy it.” Louis spoke tiredly, they were only on the first break but his eyes were hurting from crying. Also his mind was tired from calculating the possibilities.</p>
<p>“Would you like to go home? We could wait for lesson to start and leave when the halls are empty.”</p>
<p>Louis nodded with his eyes closed, his head was against the door. “Thank you for bringing me here.”</p>
<p>Zayn smiled. “Are you thanking me for bringing you to toilet and locking us together? Might as well-” Louis laughed when he gestured down and winked. He would do anything to make him laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>